Jinosuke Kenpachi
Jinosuke Seishou Kenpachi is the 16th and last Kenpachi. He is the captain of Gotei 13's 11th division. His lieutenant is Hana Takamizu . Jinosuke is the main character of Days gone by: The tale of the last Kenpachi. Appearance Jinosuke is a tall man with long black hair and black eyes. Unlike the other Gotei 13 captains he wears a white kimono with a black captain robe. Jinosuke lost his right eye while fighting the 15th Kenpachi. Personality Jinosuke is a quite a lazy person. He rarely fights and prefers to spend his days drinking sake and flirting with women. Despite his lazyness, Jinosuke has a huge ego and looks down on his opponents, no matter who they are. History Unknown as of yet Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu: Jinosuke is a master sword fighter. He has the unique ability to mimic any sword technique and incorportate it into his own "Itanshi no Jutsu" (Heretic Death Technique). Hakuda expert: Jinosuke seems to display considerable knowledge of Hakuda. Immense strength: Jinosuke has shown on multiple occasions that he is a incredibly strong person, able to lift a small house. Shunpo: Jinosuke is a shunpo master and due to his incredibly high amount of Spiritual Pressure he can do 100 shunpos without even flinching. Immense speed: On top of being a shunpo master Jinosuke has shown incredibly high speed. Some call him "Lighspeed Kenpachi" due to his ability to slash his enemies without them realizing it. Zanpakutō Houten (Howling law): Kuronkei is a long, katana with a thin silver blade. The hilt itself is white, wraped with a black bandage. ' ' Shikai: The release command for Houten's shikai is "Hunt 'em down" Shikai Special Ability: 'In shikai, Houten's appearance doesn't change much. It's hilt becomes golden and in the shape of two wolves trying to bite each other's tail. The katana's blade is shortened but becomes much sharper and durable. There i also a blue decoration attached to the end of the hilt. Houten's shikai form has high durability and cutting power. *'Hantakikou (Hunterseason): Jinosuke gathers reishi on the tip of Houten's blade. He then swings the blade as hard as possible and creates a vacuum slash similiar to Getsuga Tensho. The diffrence is Hantakikou has no colour thus making it harder to dodge. *'Urufushin Houkou (Wolf God's Roar)': Jinosuke focuses a large amount of Reishi on Houten's tip and releases it in the form of a thunderous noise used to stun the enemy. Bankai: Houten no Urufushinsan (Howling law of the Wolf God): In bankai, Houten reforms into a long, silver, double-edged sword with a red and golden hilt. Bankai Special ability: In bankai, Houten give Jinosuke the ability to manipulate the wind. *'Hantakikou no Urufushin (Hunter season of the Wolf God): '''Jinosuke gather reishi around his blade and swings it as hard as possible creating a monsterous wind that can rip foundations of buildings. *'Okamikikou no Kazeshin (Wolfhunt of the Wind God): Jinosuke swings his sword and "molds" the air around him into a wolf-like shape. The wolves are then released and they rip through their targets. ''' Zanpakuto Spirit Appearance: Houten's Spirit takes the form of a tall muscualr man. He has brown hair and a brown beard, black eyes and wears a wolf pelt over his head. Houten has a deep, loud, growling voice and when he gets angry his eyes turn red. Trivia *Jinosuke's zanpakuto is based on the tale of the 3 little pigs. *His hobby is drinking and flirting *Jinosuke seems to come from the slums located in the outskirts of Sei Rei Tei. *Jinosuke's nickname is "Lightspeed Kenpachi" due to his ability to cut his enemies at unfathomable speeds.